wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Buganda (1983: Doomsday)
The Kingdom of Buganda is a nation on Eastern Africa. It arose from the ashes of the late Republic of Uganda. History Before Doomsday more to come.. Doomsday Uganda was not hit by any nukes by itself. However, trade and help on the Uganda Bush War was completely stopped. After Doomsday Doomsday had found Uganda immersed on a civil war between the National Resistance Army and the Ugandan armed forces. Quickly, all communications with the exterior ended, all foreign help retired, and Uganda was alone by itself. By 1986, the National Resistance Army had won, but many people opposed the new government. Uganda became excessively unstable when the Greater Ugandan Civil War (1986-1990). Inmediately, the Ganda people declared independence. By 1989, Uganda was only controlled by the National Resistance Army in the east and west, with the provisional government in Moroto. In 1990, the government recognized the four Traditional Kingdoms and later surrendered to a Milton Obote-led government coup. The Republic of Uganda now only existed on the north of it's former self. Buganda now found itself alone to recuperate from the Ugandan Civil War. Although still the richest part of former Uganda, it had a lot to rebuild, as it's capital, Kampala, had been almost destroyed by the armies. The capital was temporarily moved to the city of Entebbe as the parts of Kampala were rebuilt. A new constitutional bill was created, in which Ganda improved it's condition as main language on Buganda. The Baganda people experimented a cultural revival during the early 1990's. As Ganda language became so important, so did it's culture and religion. By 1990, the Ganda language and customs, plus their religion, were flourishing, and reports predicted that by 2015 the Ganda religion would be a majority. The modern king, Ronald Edward Frederick Muwenda Kimera Mutebi II, ascended to power as a Kabaka (king of Buganda) in 1993. He started improving Buganda, harmonizing land tenure and implanting a more federal system. Although originally the minorities on the Kingdom opposed the federa, as they got more independence they realized it was a good idea. The Kingdom of Buganda now existed on it's modern form. On 1993, the Baganda found themselves immersed in a war with the Busoga kingdom over the region of Kayunga. A stalemate in favor of Buganda continued up until the nearby , an ally of the Busogans, declared war on the Baganda government. The Baganda, however, were able to easily crush that front of the war thanks to Batooro aid. Monetary recompensations were demanded, something which crushed the Nkole economy and greatly aided the Baganda and Batooro ones. The Baganda army then was also victorious in the east thanks to Bunyoro intervention, and quickly accorded a white peace with the Bagandan kingdom. The last 15 years have shown a remarkable increase on Baganda economy, military and political power. The originally most important programs, fishing, agriculture and minerals, lost power over light and heavy industry. The Baganda economy's high autonomy made it a more isolationist power throughout the ages. Today The Kingdom of Buganda is one of the most important states on the former eastern Africa (not including Ethiopia, Eritrea and former Somalia) and the most important nation in all of former Uganda. It is on gelid relationships with the nearby Kingdom of Busoga, but the days of war, according to the kings of both nations, are "way in the past". Economy Buganda has traditionally depended upon fishing, agriculture and raw materials. However, ultimately the situation has changed, and now Buganda's main economy is light and medium- industry. However, Buganda is not predicted ever to leave agricultural economy, as it alone could feed one half of the African continent alone. If it wasn't for the impoverishment of Buganda because of Idi Amin's dictatorship and because of the civil wars on Uganda, Buganda could easily be the richest economy on Africa. Demographics Approximately 86% of the population is Bantu, but only 52% is of Ganda ancestry. The rest of the Bantu population are mostly Basoga (14%) and Bayankole (20%). The rest of the population is mostly Nilotic (10%), mostly of Langi ancestry. The small remainder is mostly white and Arabic, from the British Dominion of Uganda and later from post-Doomsday immigration. Religion About 40% of the Baganda population is Christian. This is the largest religious group. The next largest religious group is the original Ganda religion, which accounts for a 35% of the population and is growing more quickly than any other religion. Next, there is Islam, which accounts for a 20% of the population. This mostly comes from when Uganda had many Muslim traders on it's territory and from post-doomsday immigration from Somalia, Kenya and Tanzania. The other 5% corresponds to other indigenous religions. Population density About 65% of the Baganda population lives in the shorelines of either Lake Victoria or Lake Kyoga. Another 20% lives along the Victoria Nile. The last 15% lives in the inner, poorer parts of Buganda. Geography Buganda is the second largest state in former Uganda. Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:Uganda